home at last
by vocagirl miku
Summary: ¿Tan inocente soy? ¿Tan pequeña y débil? Yo soy una joven tímida, miedosa y sobre todo enamorada. Enamorada de ti flippy y no de flippy, exacto no de flippy el asesino de mis amigos pero si de flippy el joven que me ama.


**Puede contener OCC**

**Este fic contiene lenguaje algo ofensivo, también contiene temas relacionados al sexo y la violación. Se aceptan sugerencias y consejos. **

**sin mas que decir aquí dejo mi primer fic de flakyXflippy**

AL FIN EN CASA

¿Tan inocente soy? ¿Tan pequeña y débil? Yo soy una joven tímida, miedosa y sobre todo enamorada. Enamorada de ti flippy y no de flippy, exacto no de flippy el asesino de mis amigos pero si de flippy el joven que me ama.

Recuerdo cuando dije el "SI" en nuestra boda. Petunia y giggles estaban orgullosas de mí; todo iba perfecto hasta que lumpy dijo "sonrían" y el flash de su cámara fue disparado. Sentí como de un golpe me aventaste al suelo y comenzó mi mayor pesadilla. Como siempre soy tan miedosa y cobarde que me escondí debajo de la mesa asomando un poco mis ojos y comencé a temblar al ver tus actos.

Gritos se oían "¡ayúdenme!" gritaban una y otra vez, el suelo tapizado de un color carmesí.

La sangre salía disparada como si fueras un artista pintando un cuadro incluso te veías tan feliz como si fuera divertido. Volaron cabezas cerca de mí.

Mire a un lado y observe mi hermoso pastel de bodas ahora era rojo y arriba se encontraban las cabezas de mis mejores amigas giggles y petunia.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir no soportaba mas esto. Me arme de valor y Salí de mi escondite. Te observe con miedo y te giraste al sentir mi presencia, esos ojos tuyos chocaron conmigo pero su color era un verde que no tenia ese brillo tuyo en realidad se veían de un color fosforescente.

Al verte así mi valor se esfumo y tu solo te acercaste para abrazarme.

La sangre escurría sobre mi vestido blanco tapizando esos colores…. tu marca.

¿Flippy?- pregunte asustada pero, no contestaste solo me tomaste en tus brazos y lloraste sobre mi

Lo siento, lo siento- repetidas veces te disculpaste

Te perdono por que te amo-dije aun asustada- debemos huir o vendrán por ti

Dicho esto tome tu mano y corrimos lo mas rápido dirigiéndonos hacia aquel auto de recién casados adornado con entupidas flores y latas ruidosas si no hubiese pasado esto las hubiera visto como lo mas romántico y bello pero eso es historia antigua. Mi miedo incremento y pensé que era mejor quitar esas latas el ruido podría molestarte. Luego de eso nos subimos al auto y emprendimos un viaje fuera de la ciudad.

Al pasar las horas llegamos a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de un pueblo.

Ahora este era nuestro nuevo hogar o eso creíamos.

Paso el tiempo y parecías mas controlado ya no había pista de tu otra identidad. Pero eso cambio, era de noche habías regresado del trabajo me saludaste dándome un dulce beso y subiste para darte un baño, cuando, por accidente los platos que tenia en mis manos cayeron al suelo causando un gran estruendo

Flaky! ¿Que paso? Est….- tu voz se detuvo

Estoy bien flippy- conteste tranquila recogiendo todo ese desastre

Flaky ven -tu voz se escucho más gruesa algo terrorífico-

Eso sonó mas a una orden que un favor- pensé- ya voy

Subí las escaleras y te vi sentado en la cama dándome la espalda. Al verte así paso por mi mente "debe sentirse mal"

¿Flippy? ¿Que tienes amor?- poco a poco me acerque hasta quedar al frente de ti pero tu rostro estaba agachado-¿amor? Que suc..- no termine mi oración ya que fui jalada por tus brazos, comenzaste a apretarme fuertemente y me aventaste a la cama.

¡Flippy déjame por favor me duele!- me queje a gritos

¡Cállate inútil!- recibí una bofetada por tu parte

Tu no eres flippy…- mire tus ojos. Su color me recordó esa masacre. Los recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a mi mente-

¡No! ¡No puedes ser tú! ¡Regrésame a flippy!- comencé a llorar

Lo siento linda pero el ya a desaparecido. No te preocupes tenemos toda la noche para los 2- comenzaste a reírte a carcajadas jalando mi cabello y pasando tus asquerosas manos por mi cuerpo. Lagrimas caían mientras pasabas tu lengua por mi cuerpo y llegabas a mi cuello. Lo mordías una y otra vez. Yo lloraba a gritos y eso te excitaba. Comenzaste a besarme yo me resistía a eso pero golpeabas mi cabeza contra la base de la cama sacando sangre así que tuve que ceder para poder pensar en un plan rápidamente. La ropa se hizo molesta para ti y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba completamente desnuda tapando mi cuerpo con vergüenza.

Me mordías, me tocabas, me golpeabas y me violabas una y otra vez.

Luego de una hora de maltrato y violación te cansaste de mí. Yo podía sentir como de mi entrepierna salía sangre me sentía adolorida y débil no tanto por la violación si no por el haber perdido a mi flippy.

¿Ya te cansaste?-nuevamente te reíste de mi-

Maldito- gruñí entre dientes-

Así me gustas mas nena- me besaste de nuevo- pero tu hora llego

Sacaste tu confiable navaja del pantalón que estaba en el suelo y me jalaste poniéndome de pie adelante de ti

Ya me aburriste así que te matare-

Al oír eso mi miedo empezó a incrementar pero intente guardar la calma

¿Tienes miedo?-me preguntaste curioso

No. No tengo miedo- las lagrimas desaparecieron junto con el brillo de mi mirada

¿Segura? Al parecer no eres tan miedosa como pareces-

Yo soy mejor que tu. Tu te escondes dentro de flippy por que tienes miedo tu solo eres la sombra de sus malos recuerdos eres una porquería y me daría gusto matarte pero si te mato a ti entonces el verdadero flippy moriría y nunca me perdonaría eso. Maldita escoria- comencé a gritar

Maldita perra- comenzaste a golpearme una y otra vez mi rostro estaba lleno de sangre. Pero continuaba sin llorar

¡Llora!- gritabas. Pero yo continúe firme a mi decisión- ¡¿no vas a llorar? ¡Entonces muere!

Con un movimiento rápido esquive tu golpe y salí como pude de la habitación encerrándote con llave pero claro que tus golpes me dificultaban algo el correr rápido.

¡Abre maldita zorra ya veras cuando te atrape te partiré en pedazos!- gritabas y apuñalabas la puerta

Ya no podía más y me encerré en el cuarto de huéspedes y empuje el ropero contra la puerta

Para cuando había terminado estabas mas cerca podía oír tus pasos. Sabía que mi muerte estaba cerca.

Comenzaste a golpear la puerta

¡Ven Flaky juguemos!- gritabas una y otra vez

Yo por mi parte estaba sentada en el rincón escondiéndome tras la cortina. Aun sangraba y el dolor no dejaba de ceder.

Pasaron las horas y no dejabas de golpear ¿tanto me querías muerta?

Cuando me di cuenta ya era las 7 AM estaba amaneciendo comencé a levantarme de suelo e intente mover las cosas. Cuando por fin pude salir ya no estabas solo tu navaja estaba ahí como si fuera un recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Lo tome en mis manos y baje las escaleras ahí estabas sentado en un mueble observándome con un cuchillo de cocina que reposaba a tu lado. Al verme comenzaste a llorar

¡Lo siento Flaky yo no se que hacer, si continuas a mi lado pasaras esto toda tu vida yo…lo lamento!-

Flippy nunca te dejare yo te amo-

Flaky yo te amo por eso hago esto- me quede sorprendida vi como te apuñalabas a ti mismo. Ese gran cuchillo te perforaba lentamente

¡No flippy!- lloraba asustada- ¿por que?

Me tire de rodillas al suelo y comencé a arrastrarme hacia ti

Por ti, por que no quiero verte sufrir…-tus últimas palabras fueron esas

Flippy! Despierta ¡DESPIERTA!- me la pase llorando mientras te abrazaba

No te dejare solo-tome la navaja y repetí lo que hiciste

Mientras me desangraba tome lentamente tu mano y cerré los ojos imaginándonos finalmente en un lugar donde éramos libres y por fin felices sin tu otra personalidad.

Tú me abrazabas mientras me dabas un cariñoso "te amo" y me besabas suavemente. Entonces nos alejábamos de todo ese dolor y llegábamos a un lugar donde nuestros amigos estaban. Incluso petunia y giggles sonreían alegres mientras nos abrazaban.

Al fin estábamos en casa.

^^ Espero que haya sido de su agrado dejen comentarías como dije anteriormente se aceptan consejos pero porfa no me critiquen mucho okki n_n


End file.
